


Hummingbirds

by wittyjinx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hummingbirds, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyjinx/pseuds/wittyjinx
Summary: Kageyama thinks about hummingbirds and Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Everyone, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Hummingbirds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot that I wrote!

Hinata, Kageyama realized, is a lot like a hummingbird.

He liked hummingbirds, always humming around, jolting little movements as they searched for flowers.

They always seemed much bigger than they were.

Hinata was the same way.

He was always buzzing around, running, jumping, biking everywhere he went.

But Hinata was also a big person.

Big personality, that filled the room and seeped out the cracks, enveloping everyone around him in friendship and happiness.

His energy too.

Stamina that seemed limitless, propelling him around faster than Kageyama could register, only knowing when Hinata was in the air, finally slow enough for the ball to catch up to him.

When Hinata would jump, you had to accept that he was a giant.

Leaping high into the air to bring doom to their opponents.

After a while, Hinata’s shortness stopped really… registering in Kageyama’s brain.

He was still short, but Kageyama would toss to him because he was a spiker and friend, not because of his height.

Other people still underestimated him.

But that just slipped behind Hinata as he rushed forward, wings spread and lifted him into the air.

There was something satisfying about seeing Hinata fight in the air.

Until he fell.

A resounding crack echoed through the court.

And Hinata was on the ground.

Everyone rushed forward, even Aone from the other side of the court.

It was just a practice match.

No one was supposed to get hurt.

Hummingbirds seem so big… until they were still.

Hinata was the same way.

He seemed so small, lying on the ground, struggling to sit up, none of his usual energy behind the movement.

Coach Ukai pushed him back down, and Hinata didn’t even try to struggle against him, slumping back against the ground.

An ambulance came, and Hinata was carted away.

They headed to the hospital, and were only let back in when the doctors had set the bone.

No surgery was required.

Which was good…

But Hinata shouldn’t have gotten hurt.

He shouldn’t be looking so small on the hospital bed.

His face as pale as the sheets he was in.

An I.V in his arm.

Hinata was drifting in and out, eyes unseeing…

And he seemed more like a hummingbird.

But like the hummingbird Kageyama had found lying on the ground.

When you see a still hummingbird, it puts into perspective how small they arm.

Cradling the bird in his hands, feeding it with a dropper, feeling the tiny heartbeat against his thumb.

Feeling the rapid breathing of the small bird.

Holding Hinata’s hand on the hospital bed, panic slicing it’s way through him.

Hinata seemed so small.

But he had a pulse.

Like the small bird.

Which was enough for Kageyama, for now.

He had to remind himself that two weeks after he had rescued the tiny hummingbird, it was able to fly again, and Kageyama was able to release it.

Hinata would be okay.

Just like the bird, the doctors would release him.

Into the outdoors, and Kageyama would see him buzz and hum around like he used to, and he would race Hinata to the court, declaring victory.

Kageyama breathed deeply.

Hinata will fly again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment, even if you're just critiquing my grammar! :D


End file.
